Yugioh Meme  Bakushipping
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Meme I wanted to do...contains copious amounts of Bakushipping and fangirliness.


_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

The Bakurae! Akefia, Bakura and Ryou!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Excuse me?" Ryou turned to see a small girl around Yugi's height with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?" What he didn't expect was for the girl to kiss him on the lips, press a piece of paper into his hand, and run-off. Akefia and Bakura turned and looked at their companion.

"What just happened?" Ryou wordlessly opened the note.

_Dear Bakurae,_

_Sorry about the kiss, but Ryou is too cute not too. I love you all, and you should totally have beaten Atemu._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"Weird girl."

"Agreed."

_Alternatively_

"We are all glad you could come on this tour of our Duelists museum. Now, if you'll just follow me over here, we have the exhibits of what duelists are most scared of."

"Heh, like anything could scare me." Bakura whispered to Marik, who nodded in agreement.

"And here we have exhibit A, the fangirl." Out of nowhere, a blond whirlwind flew into Bakura, letting out a loud squeal.

"Hi Baku-chan, I love so much, and I-"

_Sometime later_

"That...was the worst moment...of my death. Ever."

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Bakura looked at thesky, and then looked back to the innocent notebook in his hand. He smirked. Then let out a full blown evil laugh. Now, he had won.

_Death Note, if you couldn't tell._

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Bakushipping!FTW

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

"Hey Ryou."

"Yes?"

"We love you."

"Yes, I love you too." Ryou turned back to his school work. However, it had gone missing.

"No, we mean we really love you."

"Umm..."

_We are sorry, but the next part had been deemed inappropriate for you to read. Please continue reading the next part of this meme. Thank You. _

**What would their first date be like?**

"I don't get it, why do we have to pay?"

"Because, Bakura, you can't eat food without paying for it."

"Actually, you can. We haven't paid yet, and we've eaten the food."

"Shut up, Akefia." The two thieves looked at each other.

"So...who's paying for it?" Bakura asked.

"You two." Ryou replied.

"What?" Akefia shouted.

"Well, you two are taking me on a date. Therefore you pay. That's the norm."

"Umm..."The two thieves took this moment to look around the restaurant innocently.

"Don't tell me you didn't bring any money." They didn't say anything. "Right, that's it." Ryou pulled money out, slapped it on the table, and stalked out, pulling both thieves out by their hair. "Bakura is staying in the basement, and Akefia is staying on the couch for two weeks. If you even THINK of escaping, I will kill you. Understood?" They nodded meekly. There was no arguing with Ryou.

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

They had managed to find a striped T-shirt and jeans in Akefia's size, and Bakura had on the shenti and the large cloak. Akefia was currently laughing as the cloak hung off his hands.

"Oh fuck you."

"You wish."

"Akefia? Bakura?" A call came from the dressing room.

"Yes Ryou?" The said boy peeked shyly out around the door.

"Umm...there isn't a cloak in here. And my underwear is missing."

"We didn't wear underwear in Ancient Egypt."

"...This was just an excuse to get my clothes off, wasn't it?"

"...Yes."

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Oh no! They've stolen Ryou!"

"...What?"

"He was dressed up as Change of Heart, and now someone's gone and kidnapped him!"

"Why are we standing here, then? Let's go!"

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The little prince walked into the abandoned village. He shivered. He had ridden off on his horse, and he was going to get in trouble later, but he didn't care. He heard a quiet sobbing sound coming from one of the destroyed houses. He went inside. The source of the crying was a boy, a little older than him, with shocking white hair. He knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" The other boy looked up, and the prince saw a large gash down the side of his face. He placed his arms around the boy and hugged him as he cried and bled into his clothes. The prince knew he had to calm the other one down, but he didn't know how. He remembered seeing his father calm down his mother when she was upset, and copied what he had done.

The white-haired boy gasped as soft, inexperienced lips met his own. He soon started pressing back.

"Who are you?"

"Atemu."

"Akefia."

_A few years later_

"Atemu?"

"Akefia?"

"You know this thief, Pharaoh?"

"...Yes. Let him go."

_Three thousand years later_

Bakura pinned Yami to the alley wall.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do.

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"So tell me again. Why do you have to pay for everything?"

"Because you have to, Bakura."

"I never did."

"You're a thief."

"...Your point?"

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mokuba, what did you do?"

"I made a bet with Jounouchi..."

"And..."

"And...I...lost?"

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Akefia thought that, as a thief, his light feet would help him beat Ryou at this silly game. He had made a bet with Bakura, and he wouldn't lose. Whoever lost would be bottom. Bakura had bet on Ryou winning, while Akefia had bet on himself. Ryou, while being one of the best people on the planet, was not particularly graceful.

_Sometime later_

Akefia lay on the mat in wonder as Ryou danced his way to a perfect score. Never again would he bet against Ryou in a game of DDR.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Akefia walked down the street. His best friend from down the street had been killed by the Pharaoh's guard. His hair was matted and dirty. All his dreams were over. There was nothing he could do except wait for something better. He kept looking over his shoulder at his shadow, sure that someone was watching him.

Over time, he forgot all about those he had lost, and focused only on his revenge, and the blisters on his feet. He was waiting for something better. He had to be stronger than the Pharaoh, and he couldn't let anything blind him to the truth of this world.

He looked to the sky. The sky was were the dreams were, but he couldn't fly. He would never reach those long-lost dreams.

Something better. Would it ever come? He doubted it.

_This is Your Life - Killers_

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

Anyone who wants to!


End file.
